vida de novios
by sakura hyuga otonashi
Summary: Haruna Y Tachimukai ahora eran una pareja, primeriza y celosa... nada fuera de lo habitual...bueno, una cosa si se había salido de control ¿Kido sobre-protector?, ¡¿Haruna se volvió una Yandere! '—¡Ustedes dos no dejan de pelearse'


**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a level 5 **

**hola espero que les guste es muy largo por eso lo dividir en 2 partes pero espero que el próximo ya sea mas normal jijiji es mi primer fic que nervios **

**bueno sin mas preámbulos aquí les va la historia**

vida de novios

ah aveces no te entiendo

tachimukai estaba preparando la cena en la casa de haruna,mientras que se cocinaban los fideos fue a ver que hacia su novia en su cuarto.

_ mi amor ¿qué haces?

_ leo.

_ ¿qué lees?

_ un libro.

_ ¿qué libro es?

_ uno muy interesante.

_ ¿qué titulo tiene?

_ uno muy bueno.

_ ¿de que trata?

_ de un tema muy divertido.

_ ¿me vas a responder algo?

_ de que hablas,te estoy respondiendo.

_ no es nada,no es nada,uy se va a pasar la cena!

(se va corriendo)

_ me rindo no la entiendo ay y ahora que hago,aa ya se

(le manda un mensaje a kido)

*kido-san haruna esta leyendo un libro y no me hace ni caso no se que hacer le pregunte de todo y no me responde no se que lee tengo miedo de perderla.*

(respuesta de kido)

*NO SEAS LLORON TE ENTREGO A MI TESORO MAS PRESIADO Y ASI LA VAS A CUIDAR?pero bueno volviendo al tema ¿qué le preguntaste? por que haruna solo responde a las preguntas correctas cuando lee .lo se es rara.

(respuesta de tachimukai)

*Perdón pero ya sabes como soy y hay una cosa que no entiendo ¿por qué me diste tu consentimiento para estar con ella?

NO ES QUE NO LA QUIERA ,LA QUIERO MAS QUE A NADIE pero no lo y en respuesta le pregunte ¿qué haces?,¿qué?,¿qué libro es?,¿qué titulo tiene?,¿de que trata?.pero me termine rindiendo es mas fuerte que yo no puedo con ella me rindo kido .AYUDAMEEE!*

(kido llama a tachimukai)

_ hola kido?

_ si no seas un llorica tachimukai!

_ perdón pero me da miedo ella enserio

_ IDIOTA NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE ALLA PERMITIDO ESTAR CON MI HERMANA, TACHIMUKAI ERES HUMILLANTE!*bueno en realidad eso es por lo que lo deje es que es muy tímido e inocente para hacer algo*

_ bueno kido te dejo que se me pasa la cena.

_ESPERA TACHIMUKAI!

(le corto)

_ bueno que solucione el solo su problema.

(con tachimukai)

_HARUNA YA ESTA LA CENA !

_ ya voy cariño

(cierra el libro y se va al living)

_ que cenamos hoy?

_ ramen no te gusta?

_ claro que si me encanta

*tachi esta muy raro ¿que le pasa?*

_ cariño ¿te pasa algo?

*no puedo decirle que hable con kido y que me dijo que no era digno de ella*

_ nada estoy bien

*se piensa que le voy a creer*

_ esta bien ¿sabes algo de mi hermano? no me responde desde ayer.

*si se que ME ODIA pero ¿que le digo?*

_ no,no se nada.

*tachimukai me esta ocultando algo ¿pero qué es? SERA UNA CHICA!*

(media hora después)

_ *MALDICION YA CASI TERMINAMOS DE CENAR Y NO NOS HEMOS DERIJIDO LA PALABRA QUE HAGO AYYYYYYYYY NO SE (llorando) AL DEMONIO TENGO QUE DECIR CUALQUIER COSA ¿PERO QUE?*

_ tachi-kun mañana ¿podriamos ir juntos a raimon?

_ mmm si no hay problema.

*PERFECTO*

_ ¿pero para que?

*ayyyyy PIENSA RAPIDO*

_ po porque shinsuke no deja de hablar de ti.*fiush salvada,pero es MENTIRA,pero ¿qué importa? el se la creyó con eso basta*

_ bueno yo también quiero verlo asique voy a ir,buenas noches haruna.

(le da un beso en la frente y se va a dormir)

*QUE DEMONIOS CON ESE MALDITO BESO VUELVE AQUI EN ESTE INSTANTE YUUKI TACHIMUKAI NO TE DEJARE IR ASI MALDITA SEA PORQUE ME TRATAS ASI NO TENGO 2 AñOS NI SOY TONTA SE QUE DEVE HABER ALGUIEN MAS NO TE CREO NADA DE QUE ESTES BIEN POR QUE ERES TAN TONTO ME SACAS DE QUISIO TE AMO PERO ME DAN GANAS DE MATARTE CUANDO ACTUAS ASI TONTO ESTA BIEN QUE SEAS MAS ALTO Y TODO LO QUE QUIERAS PERO NO TE DEJARE QUE ME TRATES ASI POR MUY AMOR QUE TE TENGA*

_ buenas noches cariño.*jo y pensar que fui capas de sonreirle como si nada SOY UNA TONTA*

(haruna pensaba en lo ocurrido mientras lloraba en silencio para no despertar a su amado quien esperaba que no la escuchase)

_ soy una tonta pero a caso ¿es mi culpa quererlo tanto? no, no lo es.

me iré a dormir (cuando entro en la habitación ve durmiendo a su novio)

_ ay a quien engaño no me puedo enojar contigo cariño.(se acerca y lo besa suavemente)

-al dia siguiente-

*MALDICION desde que nos despertamos no nos hemos dirigido la palabra por que no puedo hablarle tengo un nudo en la garganta desde que desperté pero no se que hacer*

*ayy que hago no puedo hablarle después de como la trate ayer no la culpo fui demasiado frío con ella pero no se como disculparme ¿qué hago? kido tenia razón creo que no la merezco pero la AMO locamente no se que hacer alguien ayúdeme por favor no se que hacer*

(llegan a raimon)

*soy un despojo humano no merezco vivir y menos a su lado haruna discúlpame seguro podrás encontrar alguien mejor que yo*

_ hola tachimukai ¿como estas?

_ mal endo estoy muy mal no se que hacer ayúdeme por favor no puedo mas.

(un aura oscura rodeaba al ojicafe)

(el ex capitán de raimon no sabia que decir para calmarlo)

_ tranquilo vino contigo ¿no? no puede ser tan malo ¿o si?

_ no le hablo desde antes de la cena no podría estar peor.

_ ¿durmieron juntos?

_ endo eso no puedes preguntarlo!

_ SOLO RESPONDE NIÑO!

_ ppues ssi (el chico se había ruborizado de pies a cabeza)

_ entonces no te odia si no no lo hubiera hecho piensa un poco niño!

_ no importa no puede preguntar eso y no tiene derecho de llamarme niño por mas que me lleve un año y no sea así endo.

_ ja mira como te pones por que te ayude y mejórate por que tienes publico ¿ee?

_ no entiendo que quiere decir con...

_ señor nos volvemos a ver

_ ¿shinsuke lo conoces?

_ si tenma este señor me enseño a ser portero te había hablado de el ¿no?

(endo al ver eso se fue con haruna)

_ hola haruna ¿como estas?

_ muy bien entrenador

_ ¿entonces por que no te creo?

*DEMONIOS SE DIO CUENTA*

_ NO se de que habla entrenador

_ a mi no me engañas harunita paso algo con tachimukai ¿no?

*MALDICON ME DESCUBRIO PERO BUENO NO ES TAN MALO ¿CREO?*

_ si pero como se entero endo después de todo hablo con tachimukai ¿no?

_ ¿quien? a te refieres a el famoso de ahí

(señala a tachimukai rodeado de tenma ,shinsuke y aoi )

_ QUE LE PASO A MI NOVIO!

_ ahora es una estrella no creo que tenga tiempo para su antigua novia ¿Y Tú?

_ NO BROMEE ENDO-SAN!

_ perdón pero creo que esos chicos no conocen el nombre de la estrella de inazuma japón ¿eee?¿por qué no se los dices haruna?

_ ES LO QUE VOY A HACER!

(haruna se va a donde estaba su novio)

(lo agarra de atrás por la cintura y el sabia que era ella y le agarra los brazos)

_ hola chicos ¿saben cual es su nombre?

_ no otonashi-sensei ¿usted si?

_ si lo se el es yuuki tachimukai mi novio.

_ (unánime)QUEEEE?

_ haruna no tenias por que decirles!

_ pues yo quería (se ríe muy infantilmente)

_ nunca puedo hacer nada contra esa risa (mira hacia el suelo resignado)

_jijiji siempre te gano(sonríe como niña)

_ ME ENCANTA QUE RIAS ASI jaja

(mientras tenma y los demás hablan)

(susurrando)

_ tachi ¿por qué no me hablaste en todo el camino? ¿estas enfadado?

_NO que va creí que tu estabas enojada con migo por que fui muy frío contigo ayer disculpa.

_ FRIO QUE VA solo fuiste un poco menos dulce que de costumbre,tu siempre eres como el caramelo y ayer solo como el chocolate pero no fuiste duro o "FRIO" como tu dices cariño

_ ¿enserio? igual discúlpame amor por favor!

_ pues si tu quieres... mmm... CLARO QUE SI TACHI CARIÑO!

_ ah que alivio te amo mi harunita (se agacha un poco y la besa muy dulcemente mientras la abrasaba con mucha fuerza)

(los espectadores admiraban el espectáculo muy divertidos)

_ así que no me hizo caso ¿eee? bueno esa era la ultima prueba as pasado mi desafío te doy mi completo consentimiento yuuki tachimukai cuídala.

_(cruzándose de brazos)

_ así que ¿todo estos fue tu ultima prueba kido? que no habías terminado hace 4 meses?

_ te creíste eso endo pues era obvio que no ,no lo había probado endo ¿en que piensas?

_ ja olvídalo se ven muy felices kido ¿cómo estas?

_ bien estoy muy bien me gusta raimon y...

(interrumpido)

_ NO ¡¿cómo estas con lo de ellos dos?!

_ a bien ya me e acostumbrado e incluso si no fuera así no puedo hablar porque haruna no me deja decirle nada o se enfada mucho ja.

_jajaja así que tu hermana te controla ¿eee? ja bueno pero después de todo...

(interrumpido)

_ entrenador ¿quien ese señor junto a nuestra sensei?

_ shindo el es yuuki tachimukai el...

_ ¡EL PORTERO DE INAZUMA JAPON!

(sorprendido)

_ *que sorpresa como a reaccionado ja tienes muchos admiradores tachimukai*

_ si ,el mismo shindo.

_ ¿podemos jugar con el entrenador?

_ si no hay problema si el quiere

_ ¡QUE BUENO! gracias entrenador.

_ no me agradezcas (shindo se va)

(haruna estaba abrazando a su novio)

_mi amor nunca te voy a dejar tachi.

_ yo tampoco haruna.

_ ¡¿HARUNA PUEDES VENIR UN SEGUNDO?!

_ ¡CLARO ENDO-SAN! (empujando a tachimukai mientras corría hacia endo)

_ espera haru...

_ uiii ¿tachimukai estas bien? pobre.

_ ¿qué quería entrenador?

_ no hacia falta que vinieras así y tu novio esta en el suelo.

_ ¿aaaa? no importa ¿que quería?

_ quería preguntarte ¿que opinas sobre si los chicos juegan con tu novio?

_ bien pero por que me lo pregunta a mi endo-san?

_ no se fue lo primero que se me ocurrió ,jaja perdona te hice venir hasta aquí.

_ no hay problema tranquilo.

(kido al ver que haruna había tirado a tachimukai va a ayudarlo)

_ dame la mano.

_ kido … gracias aveces no la entiendo ahh no se que creer con ella va y me dice nunca te dejare y a los dos segundos me tira al piso literalmente.

_ la verdad no se que decirte pero supongo que esta bien ¿no?

_ ja no importa gracias después de todo.

(sonríe levemente)

_ SEÑOR YUUKI ¿ESTA BIEN?

_ si tranquilo shinsuke solo me caí ja (ríe falsamente)

_ ya veo bueno...

(lo llama endo)

_ ¡oye romeo ven un segundo!

_ ¡no me llames asi endo!.vuelvo en un segundo.

(se va corriendo)

_ ¿para qué lo querrá endo? bueno ni modo.

_ debe haberle dolido el golpe pobre yuuki-san

_ el esta bien es portero no le paso nada.

_ ¿quería verme endo?

_ si los chicos me preguntaron si ¿podían jugar contigo?.

_ CLARO quiero ver el nivel del nuevo raimon juguemos.

_ genial les diré a los chicos.

(endo da una orden)

_ ¡CHICOS JUGARAN CON TACHIMUKAI ES UN ENTRENAMIENTO ESPECIAL POR FIN DE AÑO TODOS A SUS POSICIONES!

_ OYE SHINSUKE TU SE NUESTRO PORTERO PARECE QUE LO CONOCES ¿NO?

_ si el me enseño como ser portero le debo mucho.

_ vamos no es para tanto y no te enseñe como serlo solo te di unos consejos.

_ que va fue mucho mas que eso yuuki-san gracias.(sonrío muy felizmente)

_ haruna ¿puedes ordenar la comida?

_ claro endo-san!

(llamando a rai rai ken)

_ hola restaurante rai rai ken.

_ hola tobitaka-kun.

_ otonashi ¿eres tú?

_ si ¿como estas?

_ bien ¿y tú?

_ bien bien quería pedirte mmm... ¿TODOS VAN A ALMORZAR?

_SIII

_ OK,entonces somos 1,2,3,4,56,7,8,9,10 somos diez quiero diez especiales ¿si?

_ bueno hoy trabajo hasta las 12 voy en media hora

_ bueno si es así ¿quieres quedarte con nosotros después del almuerzo?

_ haruna mi amor ¿con quien hablas?

_ con alguien .no interrumpas que no le escucho.

_ esta bien.(un poco deprimido es chico se va a jugar con los alumnos del raimon)

_ perdona ¿qué decías?

_ no nada solo que me encanta la idea almorzare con ustedes

_ GENIAL!entonces nos vemos en media hora adiós

_ adiós otonashi

(cortan la llamada)

me dijo 10 pero ¿se habra contado ella? nunca lo hace haré una más.

_ haruna ¿qué te dijo?

_ viene en media hora a almorzar y se queda el resto del día hoy cierra a las 12 jajaja tenemos suerte jijiji

_ haruna ¿por qué te portas así con tachimukai?

_ ¿como?

_ tan fría así

_ a eso ,no se, es mi forma de ser nada más.

_ pues si yo fuera tachimukai te hubiera dejado hace mucho trátalo mejor porque lo perderás.

_ pues no lo eres y no lo voy a perder CALLATE!

_ haruna tranquilízate porque el no te entiende aveces ¿sabes hermana?

_ ¿d d de que hablas hermano?

_ digo que el no sabe lo que piensas siempre ,piénsalo hermana.

(haruna no sabia que decir solo pidió disculpas y se fue a ver como jugaba su novio al sentarse suspiro)

_ así que aveces no me entiendes ¿eee?.disculpa por ser tan tonta cariño ruego por tu perdón lo digo enserio te a-m-o

(tachimukai mientras jugaba con los chicos cuando noto la presencia de su novia)

_ haruna ¿quieres jugar? ayy perdón chicos ¿puede?

_ claro si quieren podemos jugar todos juntos,sensei ¿puede ir a preguntarles si quieren jugar?

_ claro shindo ya voy

(haruna va con los chicos para preguntarles)

_ chicos shindo me pregunto si ¿quieren jugar un partido con ellos?

_ CLARO! CHICOS VAMOS A JUGAR FOOTBALL!

_ CLARO ENDO VAMOS!

*genial siempre me visto con pantalón y justo hoy que venia con el me pongo minifalda solo porque quería estar linda para el que tonta soy tan TONTAAAAAA y encima ahora tengo que jugar fútbol*

_ yo no se si voy a jugar chicas.

_ haruna VAS A JUGAR es una orden.

_ ustedes no me dan ordenes tengo una vida ¿saben?

_ no nos importa eso eres la menor de nosotras y tienes que hacernos caso haruna

_ pero ¿por qué me tratan así? no son mi madre ni nada de eso chicas.

_ haces lo que decimos o haces lo que decimos.

_ pero toko ¿por qué me tratas así? son muy malas.

_ haruna ¿por qué no quieres jugar?

_ pues...(haruna solo tomo su falda y trato de bajarla para que no se dieran cuenta)

_ emm ¿es por la falda?

pues mmm... si lo es jijiji perdón pero perdí la practica.

_ haberlo dicho antes (les habla a los chicos)DISCULPEN TIENEN UN BALON PORQUE QUEREMOS CALENTAR!

_ claro tomen (tachimukai les lanzo un balón)

_ haruna atrápalo

_ claro (haruna salta y lo atrapa)

_ ves solo necesitas practicar un poco solo eso jijiji.

_ bueno tenían razon lo acepto natsumi.

_ bueno entonces practiquemos

_ si (practican un poco y luego empiezan a jugar)

_ ¿haruna estas lista hermanita?

_ si kido estoy lista y ¿cuando empezamos?

_ vamos dejen de pelear haruna kido pónganse en posición chicos

_ esta bien vamos hermano.

_ si ya voy

_ y pensar que no quería jugar por la falda ja que tonta.

_ si lo eres siempre jugabas con falda ¿por qué te preocupabas?

_ puess que había perdido la practica pero ya esta ya lo recordé

_ ok eso espero hermanita (la mira con una mirada fría)

_ ¿a que va esa mirada? mmm bueno no importa.

**Bueno acá lo termino sino sera muy largo espero os guste y ¿merezco un review?**


End file.
